


Like Who We Like

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: In which university student Jooheon is like just about every other guy he knows: gay and in love.If only someone loved him back.Or: in which Jooheon has a crush on his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend, everyone else is happily dating, and there is a limited quantity of rappers who are also drummers.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: K-pop and K-drama AUs





	Like Who We Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).



> I started this before Wonho's departure (ousting, whatever you'd like to call it), so he's still here (and in other stories I started prior to it). 
> 
> Also there are cameos/mentions of other K-pop artists.

It was all over campus. Im Changkyun had kissed a boy at the Halloween party at Suho’s house. Jooheon and Changkyun had gone to the party together because, well, Changkyun was the only other computer science major Jooheon knew. He was fresh off his military service and trying to adjust to regular life. Changkyun was two years younger than him but cool and confident like he was two years older, but then he’d grown up overseas, like in America. 

Changkyun was also an amateur rapper and singer, so he and Jooheon discovered they had a lot in common early on, and it was easy to stick close to him. 

Only they’d gotten separated five minutes after stepping through the door at Suho’s massive mansion and Jooheon had ended up tromping back to his apartment alone three hours later. 

He’d seen the pictures on SNS of Changkyun with his arms wrapped around a pretty slender girl, face pressed to hers, but he’d scrolled past them pretty quickly, not wanting to know more about Changkyun having a good time without him. 

And then he hadn’t heard from Changkyun all weekend and figured he must still be having a really good time with the girl who had the wavy sleek hair and slender legs and miniskirt, and then on Monday morning when he got to the programming lab all the other students were casting glances at Changkyun’s empty desk and whispering. 

Finally one boy nudged Jooheon. “Hey, you’re close with Im Changkyun, right?”

“I guess so,” Jooheon said, since he hadn’t heard from Changkyun all weekend when they usually texted each other at least five times a day. 

“Did you know he was gay?”

_ “What?” _

“It’s all over SNS. He kissed a boy at Suho’s party on Friday night.”

Jooheon unlocked his phone without even thinking. “But there were pictures of him kissing -”

“A guy in drag,” the boy said. 

Jooheon stared at the picture of Changkyun in his wolf costume posing with his arm around the pretty girl, and then he actually read the caption and the tags. 

_ Dior costume for the win. #ilooksogood #kingofdragqueens _

“I guess you’re not that close,” the boy said.

The classroom door opened and the whispers died down, but not fast enough. 

Changkyun trotted down the stairs and sat down at his desk. “I’m not gay,” he said easily. “I just like who I like.” Then he booted up his laptop like usual. 

Jooheon  _ was _ gay, though. And he liked Changkyun. 

* * *

As it turned out, who Changkyun liked was Lee Minhyuk. He made a very pretty girl. When he wasn’t in drag, was his usual art education major self, he was still strikingly pretty. He was also unabashedly affectionate. Jooheon felt like the biggest third wheel ever when he ate with Minhyuk and Changkyun because Minhyuk was all over Changkyun, cooing at him and feeding him. 

Changkyun wasn’t an affectionate person by nature, but if anyone looked sideways at him when he was with Minhyuk, he arched his eyebrow and cast them an icy look and they hurried on their way. 

Jooheon wanted to hate Minhyuk, but he was at least as nice to Jooheon as he was to Changkyun, which meant the only person nicer to Jooheon was his own mother. 

For being as loud and outgoing as he was, Minhyuk wasn’t much one for going out, and more often than not he would hang out with Jooheon and Changkyun at Changkyun’s apartment - his was the second biggest of the three of theirs but Minhyuk had roommates - and work on his art assignments while they coded late into the night. 

“I need a break. I’m going to get some snacks. Want anything?” Minhyuk stood up and stretched. 

Jooheon glanced over his shoulder, glimpsed a sliver of pale skin as Minhyuk’s t-shirt rose up. Then Minhyuk bent over and kissed Changkyun on the cheek. 

Changkyun said, “Banana milk and prawn chips. Jooheon-hyung?”

“A cola and some MyChews.” If Jooheon had to put up with Changkyun’s blatant and frequent skinship with Minhyuk, he might as well get free treats out of it. 

“Back in a bit.” Minhyuk headed for the door. “You two should take a break as well.”

“Can’t,” Changkyun said. “Tight deadline.”

“All right,” Minhyuk said, and he was gone.

Jooheon glanced over at Changkyun, admired his profile in the harsh glow of his computer screen. He missed the days when it was just the two of them, but he didn’t know how to tell Changkyun that without sounding like he hated Minhyuk or he was jealous. The fact that Changkyun was still willing to spend a lot of time with him even though he had a boyfriend now meant Changkyun was a really good friend. Jooheon had seen many a friend or acquaintance vanish into the black hole of dating and never return.

Chankgyun turned on some trap music and flashed Jooheon that sexy little smile of his (that he didn’t mean in a flirty way at all), and then they both lost themselves in the endless clack of computer keyboards.

Sometime later, a cola and a bag of MyChews appeared by Jooheon’s elbow. He turned to thank Minhyuk and instead saw him and Changkyun kissing, and he looked away quickly. 

“Thanks, Hyung,” he said, a little too loudly, hoping to break up their kiss, but one of the most attractive things about Changkyun was how he didn’t care what other people thought, and that meant he also didn’t care about who saw his skinship with his pretty boyfriend. 

Jooheon heard the crinkle of a wrapper and knew Changkyun had opened his bag of prawn crackers, and sure enough the clacking of computer keys resumed. When Jooheon dared to glance over his shoulder, Minhyuk was sitting on the floor, drawing pad across his knees, sketching industriously.

Time turned abstract again, especially once the caffeine from the cola hit, and Jooheon was sucked into a vortex of code and blue light until a low moan from Changkyun startled him. 

Jooheon’s pulse spiked, and he was ready to yell at the other two for making out while he was in the room - Minhyuk was only a year older than him - only Minhyuk said,

“Are you all right?”

“My neck hurts is all,” Changkyun said, and resumed typing. 

“Take a break,” Minhyuk said.

Changkyun shook his head. “Can’t.”

Minhyuk set aside his drawing pad and came up behind Changkyun. He rubbed his hands together, warming them up, and then he reached out, slid his fingers under the collar of Changkyun’s t-shirt, and began to give him a shoulder and neck massage.

Changkyun’s hands on the keyboard faltered, and he tipped his head forward to give Minhyuk better access, let out a happy moan. 

“I knew you’d see it my way.” Minhyuk smirked and then pressed a kiss to Changkyun’s cheek, but he kept on massaging. 

“Get a room,” Jooheon muttered. 

“This is my room,” Changkyun pointed out. “You want a neck rub? I don’t mind.”

Jooheon swallowed hard at the thought of Changkyun’s hands on him. Did he dare accept? “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun nodded and smiled. 

“Okay. Thanks.”

“All right. When Minhyuk is done.”

Jooheon turned back to his computer and kept on working.

Hands on his shoulders started him, but then he closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, took a deep breath. When he exhaled, he did his best to relax. 

He bit back a happy moan. Changkyun’s hands on him were warm and firm and strong, the perfect pressure on muscles that had been too tense for too long. He shivered when warm fingers walked up and down the muscles of his neck. Tingles shot down his spine when he got a gentle ear rub, and then the careful circles at his temples made the tension drain away. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Changkyun said. 

Jooheon lifted his head sharply and opened his eyes. 

Changkyun was typing away at his computer. How had Jooheon not heard him? 

Then he twisted around in his chair. Minhyuk was standing behind him. 

“Sorry,” Minhyuk said. “Too much pressure?”

“No, it was good, thank you. I feel much more relaxed now. But I’d better keep working.”

Minhyuk offered him a sunny smile and then went back to his drawing pad. 

Dammit. Jooheon had thought he’d be getting a neck rub from Changkyun. He shook himself out, then reached for his cola, because his mouth was suddenly dry, but the bottle was empty. He rolled his wrists a few times and continued typing. He was an idiot. Why would Changkyun give him a neck rub?

It had felt really good, though.

But only because he’d thought it was Changkyun. 

Right?

* * *

Except Minhyuk was beautiful, with his pale skin and fine features and sunny smile. Jooheon  _ liked  _ Changkyun, but he was a man with working eyes, and Minhyuk was attractive. 

He was quite possibly the most beautiful creature alive when Jooheon woke after that all-night coding session and saw him sitting on the edge of the couch, smiling and holding a cup of coffee. 

“Here,” he said, and he smoothed a thumb over Jooheon’s brow, the caress unconsciously affectionate. “You have class in forty-five minutes. If you jump in the shower now, I’ll wake Changkyun, and you can both make it on time.”

Jooheon sat up, bleary and still drowsy, and accepted the cup Minhyuk pressed into his hands. 

“You worked hard last night. Go turn in your assignment and get your credit. I’ll see you later.” He leaned in and blew on the surface of the coffee just like he did for Changkyun sometimes, and Jooheon was entranced by his perfectly kissable lips for a moment. 

Then Minhyuk winked and slid off the couch, padded into Changkyun’s bedroom like he’d done it a thousand times (had he? No, Jooheon didn’t want to know, because then he’d imagine what Minhyuk and Changkyun did in there). Jooheon scooted off the couch with his coffee in hand and went to find a clean towel. He and Changkyun knew each other’s places really well by now. 

Changkyun, pale and sleep-rumpled and downright adorable, stumbled out of his room to use the bathroom really quickly before Jooheon showered, and then he stumbled back to his bedroom. 

“Cuddle me,” he mumbled. 

Jooheon only heard half of Minhyuk’s murmured reply before he closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. On the one hand, he was grateful to Changkyun for letting him stay over. On the other hand, the other two were getting too used to him being third wheel. If he showered fast they couldn’t get up to any serious hanky-panky.

Ten minutes later, he was out of the shower and dressed - thankfully he’d thought to bring an overnight bag - and he burst out of the bathroom, hoping if he was loud enough that Minhyuk and Changkyun would cease and desist whatever canoodling they were up to. Only Chankgyun headed straight into the bathroom with clothes and a towel, and Minhyuk was at the center island in the kitchen.

“Hey, I made breakfast,” he said. “Come eat with me while it’s still hot.”

The center island was set with two places. Jooheon sat down at one, surprised but grateful, because he was hungry.

“Thank you,” he said. 

Minhyuk set the food bowls in front of him, then turned back to the stove.

“Aren’t you going to eat with me?” Jooheon asked, reaching for the chopsticks.

“I’m just going to eat standing up - I have to make sure Changkyun’s food stays warm.”

Jooheon said, “You’re a good boyfriend.”

Minhyuk ducked his head and blushed. “I try. I know I can be overwhelming sometimes. A lot of my old boyfriends thought I was loud and annoying.”

Minhyuk’s presence could definitely be overwhelming, with his endless energy and chatter, but he also helped Jooheon and Changkyun stay energized when studying was sapping the life out of them. That he’d bring them fresh coffee and make them breakfast was pretty impressive. As far as Jooheon could remember, Minhyuk hadn’t stayed the night, had left hours before Jooheon and Changkyun were finished with their programming assignment. He’d gotten up extra early to come back and bring them coffee. 

Jooheon said, “I’d want a boyfriend as nice as you. No one besides my mom has ever made me breakfast like this.”

Minhyuk smiled at him, his expression unexpectedly soft and sweet. “I’ll cook breakfast for you often.”

Jooheon wanted to say,  _ Please do. _

And then Changkyun appeared, and Jooheon’s breath caught. Changkyun, fresh out of the shower and shirtless with water gleaming on his collarbones, was beautiful. 

He smiled. “You made food?”

“Come eat while it’s warm,” Minhyuk said. “I’ll pick out a shirt for you.”

“I can dress myself,” Changkyun protested, but he sat beside Jooheon at the kitchen island and reached for the food. 

Minhyuk headed for Changkyun’s bedroom. “I’m an artist. Trust me. I’ll make you look good.”

“But not too good,” Changkyun said. “Right? Or else other boys will look at me and try to steal me from you.”

Minhyuk emerged a moment later with several shirts, which he held up and squinted at. “No, I want you to be the most beautiful boy on campus, so other boys want you and are jealous of me.”

Changkyun laughed. “You’re evil.”

“Yes,” Minhyuk said, crossing the apartment toward him. “But I’m  _ your _ evil.” He leaned in and kissed Changkyun softly on the mouth, then handed him one of the shirts. “This one is perfect.”

Changkyun nodded and scooted back a bit, shrugged it on.

Jooheon couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of his eye as Changkyun buttoned it on, slowly covering his lovely golden skin.

Changkyun was the most beautiful boy on campus, and Jooheon was terribly jealous.

“Hurry and finish eating so you can get to class on time,” Minhyuk said. “You didn’t stay up all night just to miss class and fail to turn in your assignment.”

“What about you?” Changkyun asked.

“My class is later. I’ll clean up the kitchen.”

Jooheon said, “You really are the perfect boyfriend.”

Changkyun nodded. “He is.” He reeled Minhyuk in for a kiss. “And he’s all mine.” 

Minhyuk smiled, and Changkyun smiled back at him.

Jooheon had never understood the phrase  _ burning with jealousy _ till he felt angry, frustrated heat prickle under his skin. Why were they so happy and perfect in front of him all the time?

“Hurry,” Minhyuk said again, and Jooheon ate faster.

He and Changkyun were out the door five minutes later. They left behind Minhyuk, who looked too cute in a pink frilly apron that Jooheon had given Changkyun as a gag gift. As the door closed, Jooheon could hear Minhyuk singing sweetly as he started to wash the dishes.

Jooheon and Changkyun dashed for the bus stop, backpacks jolting heavily with the weight of their laptops.

“Think we passed?” Jooheon asked.

“We’d better have,” Changkyun said. “We worked really, really hard. And Minhyuk sacrificed a lot, too. To help us.”

_ Us, _ Jooheon thought. But not really. Just Changkyun.

* * *

Only the next morning, Jooheon stumbled out of bed when someone knocked on his door. He cursed and almost tripped halfway there when he saw the time on the clock in the kitchen. He should have gotten out of bed an hour ago. If he left in the next ten minutes he could get to his next class on time. Maybe.

He pulled open the door, confused. 

Minhyuk was standing there. He held out a steaming cup of coffee. “Good morning! Changkyun texted me and said you missed your first class. He went home because he’s feeling sick. I’m on my way to check on him.” He carefully placed the cup of coffee in Jooheon’s hands, waved, and turned and headed for the bus stop. To go to Changkyun’s apartment. Which wasn’t even close, Jooheon realized halfway through his shower (after he’d gulped down the coffee). Jooheon’s apartment was on the way to Changkyun’s from Minhyuk’s, but it was a bit of a detour from the bus stop.

Had Changkyun asked Minhyuk to check on Jooheon? He wondered as he rode the bus to campus. Or had Minhyuk come to check on him just because Jooheon was his dongsaeng?

Jooheon was going crazy. Minhyuk was beautiful and also so nice to him. Changkyun was beautiful and nice to him. Jooheon was stupidly jealous of both of them. 

He didn’t dare say anything, though. They were his friends, and he didn’t want to lose that. He would keep on being their friend. That way he could spend time with them. 

After his last class he would go check on Changkyun. Changkyun was his dongsaeng. Jooheon should be a good hyung and make sure he was all right. Of course Minhyuk would have checked on him as well, but that didn’t mean Jooheon shouldn’t. But would he be in the way? He could just imagine Minhyuk making tea and soup and fetching medicine from the convenience store and coddling Changkyun. What more could Jooheon offer? Maybe he should call his mother and ask her what people were supposed to do when a friend was sick. 

He was still debating whether he should go over to Changkyun’s apartment after class when lunch time rolled around, and as he headed to the cafeteria, he acknowledged the truth: he wanted to go over to Changkyun’s place because he wanted to see Changkyun. Jooheon missed him. He hated having an empty seat beside him in class. If he went over there, he risked being burdensome by interrupting Changkyun’s private time with Minhyuk, or maybe just intruding on Changkyun’s privacy, since some people didn’t like it when people saw them when they were sick. The worst part, of course, would be being a third wheel while Changkyun and Minhyuk were super cute and loving together. 

“Lee Jooheon?”

Jooheon looked up. The boy standing in front of him in the cafeteria line looked familiar. 

“Do you remember me? Yoo Kihyun. From church.”

Jooheon did remember him. He’d been in the church choir with Jooheon. Both Kihyun and his older brother had had golden voices. Jooheon had always thought one of them would try to be an idol.

“Yes, I remember you. Hello. It’s good to see you again.”

Kihyun smiled. “And you. I didn’t realize you were attending this university.”

“It’s my first year - I just finished my service.”

Kihyun nodded. “You did yours before university as well. A wise choice. What are you majoring in?”

“Computer science,” Jooheon said. “You?”

“Mathematics.” Kihyun shuffled forward as the line advanced, and Jooheon followed him. “Do you still sing?”

“Not as much. I still rap, though. You?”

“Sometimes, just for fun.” Kihyun grabbed a food tray for himself, then handed one to Jooheon. “You still go to church?”

“Not in a while,” Jooheon said before he remembered who he was talking to. The Yoo family had always been the most strict and conservative and pious. He swallowed hard. “You?”

“Me neither. I’m figuring things out for myself.” Kihyun drifted forward, selecting dishes carefully. 

Jooheon hadn’t realized how hungry he was, but all he’d had all morning was the cup of coffee Minhyuk had brought him. He piled a bunch of food onto his tray, then went to pay. 

“Are you sitting with anyone?” Kihyun asked as he paid for his meal.

“Ah, no. My one friend is sick,” Jooheon said. 

Kihyun smiled. “Then come sit with us.”

“Us?” Jooheon asked. He flashed the cashier a brief smile and paid for his meal, then followed Kihyun across the cafeteria. 

Kihyun sat down at a table where three unfairly handsome boys were already sitting.

“Everyone, this is Lee Jooheon, who went to my church when I was younger,” he said.

Jooheon bowed. 

“Jooheon, this is Chae Hyungwon, a linguistics major, Shin Hoseok, a nutrition major, and Son Hyunwoo, an economics major.”

They all bowed, and Jooheon sat down beside Hyungwon, who looked like a supermodel, tall and slender.

“Thanks for letting me eat with you,” he said. “My one friend is sick today, so I’ve been alone in classes too.”

“What are you majoring in?” Hoseok asked.

Before Jooheon could answer, Minhyuk said, “Sorry I’m late.” He plopped down on the other side of Hyunwoo. “Jooheon! I wondered where you were. I texted you to see if you wanted to have lunch together, but you didn’t answer.”

“You know each other?” Kihyun asked.

Minhyuk nodded and beamed. “Yeah. He’s Chankgyun’s best friend.”

“Oh,” Kihyun said. Then he smiled shyly and said, “Hyunwoo is my boyfriend.”

Jooheoon looked at Hyunwoo, wide-eyed. Hyunwoo nodded and shrugged and kept on eating.

“Kihyun and I are in the same art class. He’s minoring in photography,” Minhyuk said.

So that was how they knew each other. Jooheon drank some water while he tried to process that.

“How is Changkyun?” he asked. “I was thinking of checking on him after class.”

“He was sleeping when I left him,” Minhyuk said. “Honestly you should stay away. I think he has some kind of twenty-four hour stomach bug. I have a cast-iron stomach, but I know you’re fragile. He should be better in time for the party this weekend, though.”

“Party?” Jooheon echoed. He remembered the last party he’d gone to with Changkyun. That was where he’d met Minhyuk. None of them had gone to any parties since. Or had Minhyuk and Changkyun gone to parties without him? Jooheon tried to remember the last time he’d spent a weekend without them and couldn’t.

Minhyuk nodded. “I think Eric and Jae, the poli sci guys, are throwing it? I was going to ask you if you wanted to go, but then Changkyun got sick.”

“We’re all going,” Hoseok said, and smiled. He had a nice smile.

Jooheon looked around the table at all the handsome boys who were with him. Of course the gay ones were taken. Were Hoseok and Hyungwon gay too? Or just gay friendly? If they were gay, they probably both had boyfriends. Or were dating each other. It would be just Jooheon’s luck.

“You should come with us,” Kihyun said. “It’ll be fun. We never went to parties when we were younger.”

“You were so good when you were younger.” Minhyuk shook his head and pretended to wipe away a tear.

“So what if I was?” Kihyun protested. “I’m still good now. You, though - you were always evil. No wonder you’re with Changkyun. Jooheon could never date someone like you or Changkyun - you’d curl his hair.”

Minhyuk reached out and ruffled Jooheon’s hair. “He’d look adorable with curly hair.”

“Please, come to the party with us,” Hyunwoo said.

“Is it all right?” Jooheon asked. “Will the people throwing the party mind if you just bring me along?”

“Eric and Jae are really nice,” Kihyun said. “It should be fine.”

“It should be fun,” Hoseok added.

“Dress up,” Hyungwon said. “I can help you if you like.”

“You want him to help you,” Hoseok said. “He’s a supermodel.”

“Not a supermodel. It’s just to earn money for school.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes. But then he held his phone out to Jooheon. “Give me your number. You can come over to my place before the party. I always help Hoseok dress up.”

“You’re such a good boyfriend,” Hoseok said, smiling fondly at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon preened.

Of course they were dating.

Minhyuk said, “You should let Hyungwon help you. I’m an artist and I’m good at matching colors, but ever since I made friends with Hyungwon I’ve learned so much more about dressing well. Start taking Hyungwon’s fashion advice and you’ll get a girlfriend or boyfriend in no time.”

Jooheon didn’t want a girlfriend. And he didn’t want a boyfriend. He wanted Changkyun. Or Minhyuk. 

He’d settle for someone even vaguely as nice and attractive as the other boys at the table.

“Changkyun and I are dressing up,” Minhyuk said.

“I’m sure you’ll look good,” Hyunwoo said.

Minhyuk tossed his head. “We always do.”

He wasn’t wrong. Jooheon wished, for once, that he would be.

But he said, “Sure, I’ll come to the party. Thank you for inviting me. And I’ll gladly accept any help from Hyungwon-ssi that I can get.”

Hyungwon smiled. “Excellent. I’ll teach you a lot.”

After that, talk turned to people’s classes, music they were listening to, dramas they were watching, and life in general. Hyunwoo was on the university swim team. Hoseok had a part time job as a fitness coach at a gym near campus. Kihyun made money on the side as a wedding photographer. 

They finished lunch and bade each other farewell. Minhyuk assured Jooheon that Changkyun was fine, he should be on his feet tomorrow, so Jooheon agreed to let him rest, and he headed for his afternoon classes.

He missed Changkyun, though.

And, he realized as he headed to the cafeteria for dinner, he missed Minhyuk too.

Well, he’d reconnected with Kihyun and possibly made new friends with Kihyun’s boyfriend and friends (who were also boyfriends). It would be better if he spent less time with Minhyuk and Changkyun. That way they could have privacy, and maybe he’d stop being so painfully in love with Changkyun.

* * *

In the name of spending less time with MinKyun (Minhyuk had come up with the ship name, which was unhelpful because there was a boy named Minkyun in one of Jooheon and Changkyun’s math classes), Jooheon agreed to let Hyungwon dress him for the party on Friday night. 

Because Hyungwon worked as a model, he had two closets full of clothes, since half the time he was paid in clothes instead of money. He and Hoseok lived together. Jooheon was shocked - and envious. No way would Kihyun’s parents let him live with Hyunwoo. Unless he hadn’t told them he was gay? He could say Hyunwoo was his roommate. 

Jooheon gaped a little when it was Hoseok who answered the door and let him into the apartment. He led Jooheon into the bedroom he shared with Hyungwon - and there was only one bed. Hyungwon looked like someone straight off the cover of GQ in a silky button-down shirt, slacks, and a wide belt that emphasized the slenderness of his waist. Hoseok, in contrast, was wearing ripped skinny jeans and an oversized knit sweater that hung off one shoulder and showed off his collarbones. Both men looked stunning. 

“I picked some outfits for you to try, but if there’s something else you want to try, let me know.” Hyungwon held out a folded pair of trousers and a shirt on a hanger. 

There was a full-size mirror attached to one of the closet doors, so Jooheon could see himself. He changed quickly, then checked his reflection. 

Hyungwon explained why he’d chosen the outfit, the principles of line and shape he was using to accentuate the breadth of Jooheon’s shoulders and his slim hips, the colors he’d chosen to make Jooheon look pale and moody. 

“We can style your hair to match the outfit you choose,” Hyungwon added. 

Hoseok sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hyungwon and smiling fondly. Then he glanced at Jooheon. “What’s your goal? Do you want to just go have fun or are you looking to find someone to date?”

Jooheon wondered if he’d even be able to look at someone else with the goal of dating them while he was still stupidly in love with Changkyun and falling in love with Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk.

Oh no. 

“Ah - just to have fun,” he said, swallowing hard. 

Hoseok nodded. “Okay.”

“Maybe we’ll go with a more casual look. What kind of shoes did you wear?” Hyungwon asked as he reached for a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt with a bold pattern. 

“Just some sneakers.” Ones he could dance in or run in. 

“Casual would be better,” Hoseok said.

It was oddly flattering, to have so much attention from such handsome men. Even though Jooheon had all the attention he wanted from Changkyun and Minhyuk, this was different. Hyungwon and Hoseok were kind and sincere, honest about what did and didn’t look good on him. Hyungwon had a low-key savage sense of humor, though, as he told the stories from modeling shoots where he’d gotten some of the pieces of clothing. Hoseok lit up like a Christmas tree when he laughed. 

There were so many small tricks to looking good, to picking the right cut and color of clothing, simple ones that weren’t expensive if Jooheon just took a couple of extra seconds to think when he was buying clothes. Hyungwon knew those tricks the way Jooheon knew his way around a computer motherboard - effortlessly and fluently. 

By the time Jooheon was ready to go, complete with slicked-back hair and subtle eye makeup, the party had already started. Hyungwon and Hoseok had also fixed their own hair and makeup. 

“Kihyun and Hyunwoo won’t be there yet,” Hoseok said. “They’ll be there by the time we get there, though.”

Hyungwon said, with a certain wry tone that Jooheon didn’t quite understand, “Minhyuk and Changkyun probably got there as soon as Jae opened the first beer.”

Hoseok laughed. 

If Hyungwon and Hoseok made this much effort to look good at a party where they weren’t looking to date anyone, what would Changkyun and Minhyuk look like? Jooheon would need something stronger than beer for sure. 

All three of them made sure they had their phones and wallets, then put on their shoes and headed out the door.

The party was at a fancy townhouse near campus that several students shared. Jae, Eric, and Kevin were all American, and they threw the kind of house parties Jooheon had only seen in movies (that his parents disapproved of). As Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Hoseok approached, they saw that every single door and window was flung open. Music and light spilled into the darkening dusk, and shadows and silhouettes flickered as people danced and drank and talked. 

Jooheon didn’t know what Jae, Eric, or Kevin even looked like, but when he followed the other two into the house there was a whole chorus of greetings. Sure enough, Hyunwoo and Kihyun had arrived just before them. 

Jooheon scanned the crowd. “Has anyone seen Changkyun?”

Hoseok burst out laughing and pointed. Hyunwoo was smiling. Kihyun looked amused and embarrassed at the same time. 

Jooheon followed their gazes and saw -

“Heol.”

Changkyun was dressed as a girl in a denim minidress and blouse and soft blue jacket and a long dark wig. He was sitting on a couch and sipping from a bottle of soju. 

He looked  _ pretty. _

“He looks really good as a girl,” Hoseok said. Then he added hastily, “But don’t worry, Hyungwon. You look better.”

Jooheon couldn’t stop staring. 

A moment later, a familiar long-legged girl in a miniskirt sashayed over to the couch and draped herself across Changkyun’s legs. Minhyuk was in drag again too. 

Before Jooheon could excuse himself and take himself outside so he could try to figure out if he was burning with jealousy or lust, three boys stopped to greet Hyungwon. 

One of them was tall and looked like a boy version of Snow White. One was short and had small eyes but a bright smile. The third was also tall and broad across the shoulders. Something about his features was cat-like. 

“Dongmin,” Hyungwon said, patting Snow White Boy on the arm. “So good to see you here.” To Hoseok and the others he said, “Dongmin and I model together.”

“It’s good to see you here, Sunbae.” When Dongmin smiled, his expression was bright and sweet. 

Boys and girls everywhere probably fell in love with him all the time. Why couldn’t Jooheon be like one of them?

At least Dongmin and his friends - Moon Bin, Park Jinwoo - were blocking Jooheon’s view of Minhyuk and Changkyun cuddling on the couch. Moon Bin was a model and also a dancer. 

“Are you a model?” Kihyun asked Jinwoo. 

Jinwoo said, “I’m handsome enough to be one.”

Bin shoved his shoulder. “You’re too short.”

Jinwoo wore an expression of longsuffering. “I’m a dancer with Bin. We’re on the same crew. Also I’m a rapper. And a drummer.”

Kihyun said, “Do you know Jooheon? He’s a rapper.”

“And also a drummer,” Jooheon said. 

Jinwoo smiled, and it took Jooheon a moment to recognize him without the slicked-back hair and crazy earrings. 

“Jinjin! I do know you.” 

Jinwoo lit up. “Joohoney! Hey.”

They exchanged one of those masculine hand-clasp arm-slapping not-quite-hugs. 

“Of course they know each other,” Bin said. “It’s a small world.”

“Oh hey, another short joke,” Jinwoo drawled. 

“The number of rappers who are also drummers is probably quite small,” Dongmin said reasonably, and Jinwoo looked mollified. 

“Say,” Bin said, “you haven’t seen Myungjun-hyung around here, have you?”

“We just got here,” Hyunwoo said. 

“What does he look like?” Jooheon asked. 

“You’ll hear him before you see him,” Jinwoo said. 

As if on cue, Jooheon heard laughter, loud and high-pitched but also musical and sweet. Jinwoo, Bin, and Dongmin turned. Jooheon saw a girl in an old-fashioned white dress come skipping across the room. Her red hair was in pigtail braids, and she had a sunny smile, bright enough to rival Minhyuk’s. She plopped herself down on Minhyuk’s lap. Minhyuk smiled at her, the expression genuinely fond - and then he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a slow kiss, gentle, Minhyuk’s big hands framing her delicate little face.

Anger built in Jooheon’s veins. Minhyuk was cheating on Changkyun right in front of him. How  _ dare _ he?

Changkyun, sitting beside Minhyuk on the couch, stared at him in disbelief.

Bin said,  _ “Heol.” _

And then Changkyun put a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder, shoved. “Yah!”

Minhyuk caught himself before he fell over, glared at Changkyun. “What?”

Changkyun tugged the girl onto his lap. “Don’t be so greedy.” He turned to the girl. “Right, Myungsoon-ie?”

She nodded - and then leaned in and kissed Changkyun.

Jooheon’s jaw dropped.

Minhyuk cheered.

Dongmin sighed. “Myungjun-hyung! How much have you had to drink already?”

The girl - who was apparently not a girl - pulled back from Changkyun and pouted. He was really pretty.

“Yah! I’m just having fun. I haven’t had anything to drink yet. In fact - go get me something to drink.” He hopped to his feet, held out a hand, and Changkyun and Minhyuk both rose up.

Myungjun started to dance, and Changkyun and Minhyuk danced close to him. The three of them were - beautiful.

“Of course he hasn’t had anything to drink,” Jinwoo murmured. He tapped Hyunwoo on the arm. “Which way to the drinks?”

Hyunwoo pointed. “They’re in the kitchen.”

Jinwoo nodded, resigned, and slipped away.

Jooheon was confused. Changkyun and Minhyuk had both just kissed another boy. In front of each other. Jooheon watched them as they danced. Myungjun raised his arms above his head and spun, laughing wildly, in the circle of Minhyuk and Changkyun’s arms. They both looked at him adoringly, and Jooheon was angry. And jealous.

He stepped away from the others with a murmur of, “I’m thirsty too,” and he went to find the drinks.

In the kitchen, Jinwoo was pouring a cup of beer from a keg. He looked up when Jooheon came to stand beside him.

“This party is already crazy, isn’t it?” Jinwoo said.

Jooheon couldn’t read the expression in Jinwoo’s eyes, but it was familiar somehow.

“Crazy,” Jooheon agreed.

Once Jinwoo was done pouring a cup, Jooheon poured a cup for himself, drank the entire thing, poured another, and then stumbled back out to the party, his head already swimming. He stuck with Hyungwon and Hoseok for the rest of the night, which meant also sticking with Kihyun, Hyunwoo, Jinwoo, Dongmin, and Bin.

Because Dongmin was keeping an eye on Myungjun, and Hyunwoo was keeping an eye on both Changkyun and Minhyuk.

Best as Jooheon could tell, none of them drank very much - Jinwoo said something about Myungjun having a rather low tolerance for alcohol - but as the night wore on, the three boys dressed as girls became the center of attention at the party, dancing with each other and also anyone else who wanted to dance with them. Jooheon nursed a bottle of soju and tried not to stare at them too much.

When it got to be too much - when Changkyun and Minhyuk were wrapped around pretty little Myungjun, swaying to the music slowly like it was a romantic ballad instead of an upbeat club song, the three of them smiling sweetly and lost in their own world - Jooheon found an open door that led to a balcony and went out there to finish his soju, uncaring of the haze of nicotine from all the smokers gathered there.

Jooheon was fiercely jealous of Myungjun. What could he do about it? Did he have to dress up as a girl at the next party and get drunk with Changkyun and Minhyuk?

He stared out at the city lights and thought maybe it wouldn’t be that complicated. Maybe he could just tell them he liked them. But - what if they weren’t interested in him  _ dating _ them? What if they just wanted someone to have fun with? Because best as Jooheon could tell, they didn’t do date-things with Myungjun. This party was the first time Jooheon had even heard of him.

“Are you having fun?”

Jooheon nearly choked on his mouthful of soju when Minhyuk appeared beside him, grinning. 

“Minhyuk,” he said.

Minhyuk’s girl costume still looked pristine, for how much he’d been dancing. Not a single strand of hair was out of place.

Minhyuk struck a dramatic pose. “Tonight, it’s  _ Dior.  _ So are you having fun?”

“It’s a party,” Jooheon said, which was the truth if not an answer.

Changkyun arrived a moment later. He slung his arm protectively around Minhyuk’s shoulders. Even up close they were pretty. They’d put on makeup tonight.

“It’s been quite a party,” Changkyun said.

Jooheon cleared his throat, kept his gaze forward. “What’s up with Myungjun? Or Myungsoon, I guess.”

Changkyun shrugged. “We like who we like. Myungjun’s cute and fun.”

“So is it just fun or...are you going to date him? If three people can even date,” Jooheon said.

“I don’t think anyone could handle Minhyuk and Myungjun at the same time,” Changkyun said. “He’s just fun. But if Minhyuk and I both liked a boy -”

“And the boy agreed to share and be shared,” Minhyuk said.

“ - Then we would date him,” Changkyun said.

If they both liked a boy. Jooheon’s chest tightened. They didn’t like him, not like that. Seeing how easily they invited Myungjun into their relationship, if they actually liked Jooheon, they’d have confessed a long time ago.

“What? Think it’s wrong?” Changkyun asked.

Jooheon shook his head. “No. Not at all.” He just wanted, desperately, to be the boy they chose. “It’s just - different. I’m still getting used to how things are so different, now that we’re not in high school.”

Chankgyun looked at him, and Jooheon felt the weight of his gaze. His resolve started to crumble, and he turned to look away, because no matter what Jooheon was feeling, Changkyun always looked beautiful -

And then a giggling Myungjun was there, wriggling between Minhyuk and Changkyun and asking them to play with him, dance with him, and both boys agreed, and all three of them vanished back in the house.

Jooheon finished his bottle of soju alone.

* * *

As miserable as that party had made Jooheon, it was also a turning point. Now he had friends besides Changkyun and Minhyuk. Spending time with the calm and placid Hyunwoo, the subtly dark and sarcastic Hyungwon, the bubbly and enthusiastic Hoseok, and the chiding and familiar Kihyun was pleasant. Jooheon didn’t always have to be third wheel for Minhyuk and Changkyun when they were being insufferably in love and romantic, though more often than not Minhyuk and Changkyun spent time with them as well, and Jooheon went from being one of three to one of seven seemingly overnight.

Jooheon didn’t see Myungjun with them ever, though. He saw Myungjun on campus, sometimes, and he’d smile and wave like they were old friends, but Myungjun was never  _ with _ Changkyun and Minhyuk like he’d been at the party. Jooheon was relieved, because maybe it meant Minhyuk and Changkyun would never find a third. Few people were open to the type of arrangement they would offer, and as brazen as they were about their relationship, Changkyun and Minhyuk seemed cagey about who they would offer a real relationship to.

Jooheon’s life settled into a comfortable rhythm of classes, homework, and spending time with his friends. They went to the movies, they played games at the arcade, they went to the noraebang, and they ate together often. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were the best cooks of the group, followed by Minhyuk, and so everyone would pool money to buy ingredients and have some combination of one or two or three of the boys cook. While Jooheon was smashing Hyungwon at video games and laughing with Kihyun at how Hoseok danced during songs at the noraebang, he didn’t have to think about how much he missed being alone with Changkyun and Minhyuk, and how he wanted to be more to them. 

So he was grateful and relieved and also a little nervous when he ended up alone with just Changkyun and Minhyuk on a Friday night. Kihyun was accompanying Hyunwoo on an out of town swim meet as he had volunteered to be the swim team’s photographer. Hyungwon had a modeling gig out of town and Hoseok had a taekwondo tournament, so it made sense that remaining members of their little OT7, as Minhyuk called it, would spend time together. 

Jooheon had missed the days when it was just the three of them, so at first when they all crammed onto Changkyun’s loveseat with video game controllers and set to waging war on each other in Overwatch, he was happy. He was with his best friends, he was having fun, and also he was kicking ass.

And then he realized he was between them, and they were warm, and he could smell Minhyuk’s subtle cologne and the scent of Changkyun’s shampoo, and his heart started to pound.

No. He was here to have fun. If he wanted to keep them as friends, he had to get over his stupid feelings and just be their friend. A good friend wanted his friends to be happy. If they were happy with each other - and would one day be happy with one more person who wasn’t him - he would love them and be supportive of them.

“Wow,” Minhyuk said. “You’re really killing it tonight.”

“You mean killing you,” Jooheon said, and did just that, so Minhyuk’s character went down in a ball of flames.

Changkyun laughed.

“Yah,” Minhyuk protested. “What kind of boyfriend are you? You have to avenge me.”

“You’ll never get me!” Jooheon cackled and sent his character careening across the level. He was going to circle around and snipe Changkyun from behind and -

Changkyun cheered as Jooheon’s character also exploded in a ball of flames.

Minhyuk dove across Jooheon to fling his arms around Changkun’s neck and kiss him on the mouth. “That’s my man.”

Jooheon couldn’t breathe because Minhyuk had knocked the wind out of him, but Jooheon could also feel Minhyuk’s warmth and his cologne was dizzying and -

Jooheon shoved him off before he could notice how Jooheon’s body was reacting to the sudden overwhelming closeness. “I’ve had enough of video games,” he said. “Let’s drink. I’ll go get some soju.”

Soju would loosen him up - and also ensure no more unfortunate reactions, should Minhyuk get overly affectionate again.

Changkyun cheered. “Thanks, Hyung.”

Minhyuk planted himself on Changkyun’s lap and beamed. “Thanks, Dongsaeng.”

Jooheoon swallowed hard, bundled himself into his coat, and headed out the door.

The convenience store was close - they were always close - but the air was cold enough that the brief walk was enough to cool Jooheon’s blood. He bought three bottles of soju, a six-pack of beer, and headed back to Changkyun’s apartment.

When he opened the door, Minhyuk and Changkyun were curled close on the couch, foreheads pressed together, smiling and murmuring softly. It was something out of the end of a Christmas drama, both of them wearing soft sweaters and bathed in the gentle glow of Changkyun’s golden-bulbed lamps.

Jooheon’s heart ached. 

Minhyuk noticed Jooheon first and straightened up, making a grabbing motion with his hands. “Somaek! Give it here.”

Jooheon handed the bag to him. Minhyuk pawed it open - and handed the first bottle to Jooheon with a smile.

Jooheon accepted it, and Changyun went to find drinking glasses, and Minhyuk cracked open a can of beer, and it began.

In retrospect, getting drunk with two very attractive boys who Jooheon had crushes on was a terrible idea. Changkyun and Minhyuk were brutally honest at the best of times, though they usually filtered their comments with sly sarcasm and dark humor. When they were drunk, they had no filters at all.

The three of them were curled up on the gaming loveseat, limbs tangled, while some drama about college students played in the background. Changkyun was only paying half attention, but Minhyuk was staring at the screen, rapt.

“It’s so unfair,” Minhyuk said. “That one of them has to lose. She likes both of them. They’re both good men. Why can’t she have both?”

“Not everyone’s like us, babe.” Changkyun patted his shoulder absently. He’d given up on beer and was just nursing a bottle of soju.

Minhyuk said, “I have a crush on someone.”

Changkyun hummed thoughtfully. “Besides me?”

Minhyuk nodded mournfully.

Jooheon’s heart stuttered.

“Who?” Changkyun asked.

“I bet you’d like him,” Minhyuk said.

“You’ll have to tell me before I decide whether I do,” Changkyun said patiently.

Minhyuk burrowed closer to Changkyun, but he had an arm around Jooheon’s shoulders and dragged him along so Jooheon ended up resting his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “He’s super hot. He’s a rapper. And also a drummer. So I bet he has great hands. And rhythm. He’s probably fantastic in bed.”

Changkyun raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

Minhyuk nodded earnestly.

“I know who you’re talking about,” Changkyun said. “He has small eyes, doesn’t he?”

Minhyuk nodded again. “He’s very handsome, though. He works out. He has nice muscles. I wanna touch his muscles.” He giggled.

“If he agrees,” Changkyun said.

Minhyuk lit up. “Really?”

Changkyun nodded.

Minhyuk kissed him.

Jooheon only knew one rapper who was also a drummer.

Jinjin. Small eyes. Bright smile. Lean and muscular.

Jooheon reached for the nearest bottle of soju and finished it off. Then he chased it with a couple of cans of beer.

He fell asleep soon after that, the numbness in his heart replaced with fiery hatred for Park Jinwoo.

* * *

After that night, Jooheon swore off drinking with Minhyuk and Changkyun alone, and he swore off spending time with the two of them alone, making up excuses not to when the others were out of town for whatever reason.

After that night, Jooheon saw Park Jinwoo  _ everywhere. _ He was on campus whenever Jooheon was walking between classes. He was in the cafeteria when Jooheon was eating. He was at the convenience store when Jooheon needed a snack. He was in the music rehearsal rooms when Jooheon went to play the drums to blow off some steam.

Jinwoo was nice, too. He’d smile and greet Jooheon politely, and he even offered to collaborate on a song together one time. Jooheon was always polite back. If Jinwoo was going to accept Minhyuk and Changkyun’s offer to date, Jooheon would have to get used to seeing him around. A lot.

Jooheon’s plan to avoid the inevitable heartbreak of Changkyun and Minhyuk adding Jinwoo to their relationship went sideways when one day at lunch, Kihyun said,

“I just don’t think I could ever share you.”

Hyunwoo, who was wolfing down some jjajangmyeon, paused. “Pardon?”

“Changkyun and Minhyuk say there’s someone they like, someone they want to both date,” Kihyun said. “I just - don’t think I could do that.”

Hyunwoo considered. “It wouldn’t work unless everyone was one hundred percent okay with it. It would require a lot of communication and honesty.”

Hyungwon tossed his head. “I dated a guy once who wanted an  _ open relationship.  _ But he basically ended up cheating on me. We didn’t last long.”

“Changkyun and Minhyuk are different, though,” Hoseok said. “I think they could make it work in a way a lot of other people couldn’t.”

“Still,” Kihyun said. “The trick would be finding a third person who’d be on the same page as them. Right?” He looked at Jooheon.

Jooheon hurriedly swallowed a mouthful of kimchi. “Right.”

“Do you think they mean Myungjun?” Hoseok asked. “After that party -”

Hyungwon shook his head and patted Hoseok’s hand a little condescendingly. “No, not Myungjun. He’s dating Park Jinwoo now.”

Something in Jooheon’s chest loosened. Park Jinwoo and Myungjun, who’d been dressed up as a pretty girl at the last party. They were together now. They were a couple. That meant that no matter what Changkyun and Minhyuk wanted, they were stuck as a duo.

For now.

Probably for a long while.

Chances of them both agreeing on the same person again were slim.

Jooheon smiled to himself and dug into his food with gusto.

* * *

Jooheon still had his pathetic crush on Minhyuk and Changkyun, but he wasn’t about to be replaced anytime soon by Park Jinwoo, who Jooheon continued to see all over campus, now with his adorable little boyfriend, Kim Myungjun. Jooheon smiled whenever he saw Jinwoo and Myungjun together. He even bought them lunch one time, to congratulate them on their relationship, belated though his congratulations were.

“That’s so kind of you, sunbae,” Jinwoo said. Even though he and Jooheon were both freshmen, Jooheon had been on the rap scene longer, and Jinwoo considered Jooheon his sunbae.

The three of them sat near a window in the student cafeteria, enjoying the winter sunlight from the safety of indoors.

“I hope you’re very happy together,” Jooheon said, nudging a drink toward Myungjun.

Myungjun beamed and put his hand on Jinwoo’s for a moment. He was as openly affectionate as Minhyuk. “We are. But we almost weren’t, because Jinie can be so  _ slooooow _ sometimes.”

“It’s not my fault,” Jinwoo protested. “I didn’t think you liked me like that, because you were dancing with Minhyuk and Changkyun at that party.”

“I was just having fun.”

“You  _ kissed _ them.”

“I’d have been kissing  _ you _ a lot sooner if you’d said something.” Myungjun smiled and dug into his noodles.

Jinwoo sighed and shook his head. “Why do I love you? You make me crazy.”

“You love me because I’m cute.” Myungjun nuzzled Jinwoo for a moment.

Jinwoo blushed, but he looked pleased.

“It’s a good thing you confessed as quickly as you did,” Myungjun said. “Minhyuk and Changkyun are very handsome and charming. If  _ they’d _ confessed to me, I might have said yes. I don’t think anyone could say no.  _ You _ couldn’t say no, Jinie.”

“I could,” Jinwoo said. “Because I have you.”

_ I wouldn’t, _ Jooheoon thought. It didn’t matter, though, because they would never ask him.

The next time Minhyuk and Changkyun asked Jooheon to hang out with them - a casual affair, snacks and non-alcoholic drinks and studying - he said yes, because why not? Park Jinwoo was taken, and they were his friends. Jooheon liked hanging out with them, and they kept him motivated to stay on task with his studying because he knew they could take gaming breaks together.

It felt like old times, just the three of them, Minhyuk flitting around them providing snacks and drinks, his hands smeared faintly with charcoal, Changkyun looking studiously beautiful with his glasses perched just so on the bridge of his nose, and Jooheon tucked in with them, his keyboard warm on his lap.

Changkyun played low trance music with a steady but soothing beat, and they worked.

When Changkyun and Jooheon worked on programming assignments together, Minhyuk faded into the background a little, the scratch of charcoal on heavy paper a gentle undercurrent to Changkyun’s music.

The three of them were in their own little world.

Jooheon never wanted to leave it.

Of course it was Minhyuk who insisted they take a break. Together the three of them walked down to the convenience store for snacks and drinks. The cold air woke them up - and forced them to walk closer together. At first Jooheon was alarmed when Minhyuk pressed close to his side, but then he saw how his teeth were chattering. Changkyun pressed in from the other side. Even though his expression was calm, he was also shivering.

Back at Changkyun’s apartment, they sat at the low table, snacks and drinks spread out between them. Minhyuk showed them the piece he was working on for his class - a really impressive portrait of Hyungwon - and Changkyun and Jooheon talked about their latest programming project.

“Do you even understand what we’re saying?” Changkyun asked Minhyuk partway through a discussion about algorithms and nested statements.

Jooheon was offended on Minhyuk’s behalf. “He’s not stupid.”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Changkyun said. “I was just - I don’t mean to be boring.”

Minhyuk shrugged, leaned over and pressed a kiss to Changkyun’s cheek. “It’s fine. I don’t really understand what you’re saying, but you’re so passionate about it. It’s sexy to watch, you two being all smart.”

Jooheon couldn’t help it - he preened.

Changkyun laughed and leaned in, kissed Minhyuk on the mouth. Jooheon had to look away when the kiss lingered.

Minhyuk sighed and leaned his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, cuddling close. “So I was thinking,” he said. “That boy we like. We should talk to him. Tell him how we feel. Convince him to join us.”

“Really?” Changkyun sounded surprised, but not shocked.

The happy warmth that had been buzzing under Jooheon’s skin all evening vanished like he’d been splashed with ice water.

Minhyuk nodded. “Yeah. I think if we’re honest with him, sincere about our feelings, it’ll be best.”

Changkyun eyed Jooheon for a moment, then looked back at Minhyuk. “Are you sure?”

“You like him too,” Minhyuk pointed out.

Changkyun cleared his throat. “Yes, but - should we talk about this right now?”

Minhyuk nodded and straightened up. “Yes. I think we should just tell him. Together we can be very convincing.”

Jooheon’s heart started pounding. This was his worst nightmare coming true right before his eyes. The evening had been going so well, so pleasant, had been like old times, and now this.

Changkyun straightened up as well. He looked right at Jooheon. “What do you think?”

“About what?” Jooheon asked stupidly, because his pulse was roaring in his ears. His heart was racing toward its breaking point.

“About us asking that beautiful boy, that talented rapper and drummer, if he wants to be with us?” There was something oddly solemn in Changkyun’s tone.

Jooheon thought of what Myungjun had said, that time he and Jinwoo had eaten lunch with Jooheon.

_ Minhyuk and Changkyun are very handsome and charming. If  _ they’d _ confessed to me, I might have said yes. I don’t think anyone could say no.  _ You _ couldn’t say no, Jinie. _

“Should we ask him?” Minhyuk asked.

Jooheon choked out, “No.”

Minhyuk flinched. “No? Do you...do you think he wouldn’t like us?”

_ He’d say yes in a heartbeat, _ Jooheon thought. “I think he would say yes, and that’s not fair, because he’s already happily in a relationship, and if you did that, you would be - homewreckers. Or whatever the equivalent is when you’re breaking up an unmarried couple.”

Changkyun’s eyes were feverishly bright. “Since when have you been in a relationship? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Jooheon shook his head. “I’m not in a relationship. I’m talking about - about Park Jinwoo.” He said the name bitterly.

Confusion crossed Minhyuk’s face. “Why are you talking about Jinwoo?”

“Because he’s happy in his relationship with Myungjun and you shouldn’t ruin it,” Jooheon said, the words tumbling out of him in a desperate, heartbroken rush.

“What makes you think we want to ruin his relationship?” Minhyuk peered at Jooheon. “I know he and Myungjun are really happy together.”

Changkyun said, “Wait, why do you think we’re talking about Jinwoo?” 

Jooheon pushed himself to his feet. His legs were shaking, but he couldn’t stay there. Tears were pricking at his eyes. He couldn’t cry in front of them. “Because he’s handsome and talented. He’s a rapper and a drummer and he has small eyes and lots of muscles and -”

Changkyun was on his feet and across the room in an instant, his hand on Jooheon’s arm, his touch branding-iron hot. “Is that what you’ve thought this whole time?”

“I’ve heard you talking about him,” Jooheon said bitterly. “Look, I have to go -”

“You’re an idiot,” Changkyun said.

Jooheon yanked free of Changkyun’s grip. “I know, all right?  _ I know. _ I’m a stupid idiot who fell in love with his best friend  _ and  _ his boyfriend -”

Changkyun caught him by the shoulders, tugged him around so they were eye-to-eye. “Jooheon,  _ you’re _ a rapper who is also a drummer.”

“So what? Let me go.” Jooheon went to pull away again, only Minhyuk was on the other side of him.

Changkyun shook him. “Lee Jooheon, the boy we like is  _ you.” _

It took a moment for those words to sink in.

“W-what?” Jooheon blinked through his stupid tears.

Changkyun sighed. “The boy Minhyuk and I want to be with - it’s you.”

“But - but you said -”

Minhyuk sighed. “Jooheon,  _ you’re _ handsome and talented. You have nice muscles and you’re an amazing rapper and drummer.”

Jooheon scrubbed at his face. “Oh.  _ Oh.” _

He felt slightly hysterical laughter bubbling up inside him. This whole time he’d been jealous and angry and sad for no reason. He whirled around to face Minhyuk.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We wanted to see how you felt. About being three. You didn’t seem to mind too much when you saw us with Myungjun at the party, but - we wanted to be sure,” Minhyuk said.

Jooheon buried his face in his hands, overwhelmed. “All this time. All this time I wanted to be with you, and -”

Changkyun tugged his hands away, leaned in, and kissed him.

Jooheon’s entire world was that simple, sweet warmth. He closed his eyes and gave in to the sensation. 

When Changkyun pulled back, he opened his eyes. 

“Will you be with both of us?” Changkyun asked.

Jooheon nodded. “Yes. Both of you. Completely.”

“Good,” Minhyuk said, and kissed him too. His kiss was just as warm and soft, but it was also passionate, and his hands on Jooheon’s waist were firm, sure. When he pulled back, he was smiling. 

Jooheon thought his heart was going to burst. “I can’t believe this is real.”

Minhyuk pinched him.

“Ow!”

“It’s real,” Minhyuk said.

Changkyun sighed. “Are you  _ sure  _ you want to do this?”

“Yah,” Minhyuk protested.

Jooheon couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“I’m glad. We have a lot to talk about,” Changkyun said, “so -”

“So let’s make out first.” Minhyuk tugged Jooheon back over to the couch and plopped down, pulled Jooheon down beside him.

Changkyun sank down on the other side of Jooheon. “Welcome,” he said, “to our relationship.”

* * *

“It’s all over campus,” Hoseok said when Jooheon, Changkyun, and Minhyuk sat down at the OT7’s regular lunch table.

“What is?” Changkyun asked. Minhyuk handed him a pair of chopsticks.

“Jooheon was seen kissing  _ two _ girls at Suho’s party this last weekend,” Hoseok said.

“You hussy,” Hyungwon said drily.

Jooheon shook his head. “I did not.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Hyunwoo said.

“He really didn’t,” Minhyuk said.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I know. I saw the pictures. School girl costumes? Really?”

“My Dior costume was out for cleaning. We wanted to match.” Minhyuk shrugged.

“You know, it’s okay for you to go to parties dressed as boys,” Hyungwon said.

“We dress as boys all week long,” Changkyun said. “The weekend is for having fun.”

“Dressing up  _ is _ fun,” Hoseok conceded.

Hyunwoo said, “I’m glad the three of you are happy together.”

Minhyuk leaned in and kissed Jooheon on the cheek, making him blush. “Me too.”

Changkyun kissed his other cheek. “Me three.” Then he pulled back and shuddered. “That was so cheesy. I’m sorry.”

The other boys at the table laughed. 

Jooheon reached and and curled his hand through Changkyun’s, and he smiled.

“We just like who we like.”


End file.
